


you're a star

by fairydustissy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Asleep Phil, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Metaphors, Sleep, Sleepy Phil, Stars, all i write is drabbles honestly i cant commit to long ass fics lmao, anyway, cute boyfriends, honestly tho the metaphors sdjjdk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 08:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8704312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairydustissy/pseuds/fairydustissy
Summary: dan admiring a sleeping phil





	

The way Phil slept was beautiful. His lips twitched slightly, his hair was messy, and he was so, so pretty. His peaceful demeanor was calming to Dan. If he had trouble sleeping, one look at Phil made him feel at ease. 

If Phil was calm, Dan was.

Phil often held Dan's hand while asleep, or touched him anywhere. Contact with Dan was important to a sleepy Phil.

They were drawn together, like magnets. Constantly, awake or not, their bodies would gravitate towards each other. And Dan feels so constantly grateful to have that amazing connection that you only read about in books or see in movies. 

Because when Phil is asleep, and his hand is in Dan's, and his breathing is calm, everything seems right. 

Dan often finds himself relating these feelings with the stars. Not many people understand why, figuring he's being the same old 'questioning existence and the universe' Dan that everyone knows.   
  
But, Phil knows why and that is what's important. Because Phil is the most important person in the world - at least to Dan.  
~  
A star is a luminous sphere of plasma held together by its own gravity. The nearest star to Earth is the Sun.   
Dan is a luminous sphere of plasma held together by his own gravity. The nearest star to Dan is Phil.


End file.
